zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Remains
Boss Remains are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They are masks left behind by the bosses who inhabit the four temples of Termina. Each time Link defeats a boss, he is rewarded with the mask it previously wore. The masks have been cursed by Majora's Mask to keep the Four Giants imprisoned within the bodies of the bosses. When Link acquires one, the Giant that had been sealed by it is freed. Link will retain the Boss Remains even after resetting the three-day cycle, and so the Giants remain liberated. After Link collects all four remains, he is able to summon all Four Giants on the night of the Final Day, allowing them to prevent the Moon from crashing into Termina. When Link loops time using the "Song of Time", the bosses have not been defeated in the new three-day cycle. However, the Boss Remains allow Link to warp straight to the chamber of their respective owners using a portal situated in the first room of each temple. On the Moon itself, four Lunar Children can be observed around a large tree in a grassy field, each one wearing one of the Boss Remains over their faces. When spoken to, they request a number of masks and, once satisfied, invite Link into playing a game of Hide-and-Seek with them. Each child brings Link to a mini-dungeon corresponding to the respective temples the bosses of Majora's Mask originate from. In the final battle against Majora's Mask, the four Boss Remains initially leave Link to attach themselves to the walls surrounding the perimeter of the chamber. Eventually, when Majora's Mask sustains sufficient damage, the remains detach and hover around the arena, assisting Majora's Mask by firing orbs of light at Link. The Boss Remains can be defeated if they sustain sufficient damage from any form of attack, including a reflected beam from Majora's Mask. They are usually floating high out of range of melee weapons. The Boss Remains do not need to be destroyed for Link to defeat any of the final boss' forms, but they will persist throughout all phases of the battle and continue to attack if left alone. Remains Odolwa's Remains The mask that Link receives after defeating the Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa, in Woodfall Temple. Upon Odolwa's defeat, the Giant of Woodfall is freed, the poison in the Swamp disappears, certain plants are able to regrow and the Bigoctos are no longer seen. The Deku Princess can also be saved, and will order the release of the Imprisoned Monkey. At this point, peace is restored to Woodfall, and Link can complete a sidequest to obtain the Mask of Scents as a reward for his aid. The Pictograph Contest will also end, and Koume will allow Link to play a mini-game if he goes on a boat cruise. Interestingly, what seems to be Odolwa's Remains appears on the side of the Festival Tower in Anju's Grandmother's story about the Carnival of Time. Goht's Remains The mask collected by Link after defeating the Masked Mechanical Monster, Goht, in Snowhead Temple. Following Goht's defeat, the Giant of Snowhead is freed, and the perpetual winter is dispelled from Snowhead, along with the curse on Biggoron. With the return of spring, Link can take part in the Goron Races and gather the Frog Choir members. Gyorg's Remains The mask Link obtains by defeating the Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg, in Great Bay Temple. Gyorg's defeat releases the Giant of Great Bay, allows the murky and unnaturally warm waters in the bay to return to normal, and dispels the vortex that surrounded Great Bay Temple. At this point, the Fisherman will also run a jumping mini-game on Fisherman's Island. Twinmold's Remains The mask retrieved by Link after defeating the Giant Masked Insect, Twinmold, in Stone Tower Temple. There is only one mask despite Twinmold being a pair of creatures. The defeat of Twinmold frees the Giant of Ikana, and lifts the curse upon the land, allowing the lingering undead to pass on. Other appearances In the manga Boss Remains are obtained by Link after he has defeated a boss. When Link takes hold of one of the remains, the spirit and body of one of the Four Giants is released from the mask. Interestingly, a giant freed from imprisonment does not appear in the special alternate realm that Link sees them in during the game; rather, they are released directly from the remains and right outside near Link. Hyrule Warriors In the Majora's Mask Pack DLC, Odolwa's Reamains is an unlockable mask costume for Ganondorf from the Termina Map in Adventure Mode. es:Restos del Jefe Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask quest items Category:Hyrule Warriors items